


Afterwards

by ami_ven



Series: Exact Word Count [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Natasha take the night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a story exactly 493 words)

Pepper slid out of her shoes as soon as she entered their apartment, padding barefoot into the bedroom. Even on the days she enjoyed being CEO of a multinational Fortune 500 company, it was tiring work, and she was relieved to be _home_ , where she could let her shoulders slump, and let her hair out of its tight bun, and sink onto her very comfortable bed and not move for as long as she wanted.

Only, her bed was already occupied.

Natasha didn’t open her eyes as Pepper came in, and when she moved, she seemed stiff— nobody else would have noticed, but Pepper was an expert in all the things that Natasha didn’t say. She took the hand Natasha held out to her, feeling the muscles tremble under her fingers.

Pepper had been planning to get some more work done that night. There were contracts to review, and budgets to consider, not to mention the e-mails and reports… but now, she had other ideas.

“Up,” she said, tugging on the hand she was still holding. 

Natasha resisted, muttering Russian indignations into the comforter, but after a moment, she got stiffly to her feet. “I can’t talk about it,” she said, preemptively.

“I know,” said Pepper. “I promised not to ask, and I’m not asking. I’m just taking care of you.”

“Oh,” said Natasha, softly.

Pepper did not consider herself a violent person, despite her usual company, but there were times she knew that if she ever came across one of the people who had done this to Natasha, had turned her into a weapon but left her still surprised at the smallest kindness, sometimes…

“Yes,” said Pepper. She slid her arm around Natasha’s waist, tugging her toward the bathroom. She started the hot water, and leaned in to kiss the assassin, briefly. “Strip. I’ll be right back.”

“You’re not going to watch?” Natasha asked, smirking a little.

Pepper smiled back. “Not this time.”

She stepped back out of the bathroom, listening for a moment to the rustle of fabric and whisper-soft footsteps, then went to get her phone. Pepper had her assistant reschedule a few early-morning meetings for the next day, and move around a few other things, before she decisively turned her phone off and tossed it into her bedside drawer.

“The water’s ready,” Natasha called, and Pepper went. She shed her clothes on the way back to the bathroom, and met Natasha’s approving look with one of her own.

Whatever mission Natasha had been on must have been a difficult one. She had bruises blooming a dull purple on both arms and her left thigh, she let out a low moan as she sank into the hot water, even with the bathtub only half full.

Pepper sat on the edge, and trailed a hand over Natasha’s shoulder. “Want me to wash your hair?”

The other woman smiled up at her, and caught her hand. “Thank you.”

Pepper kissed her. “Anytime.”

THE END


End file.
